


Not-So-Big-Kid Jackson

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Diapers, Little!Jackson, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!namjoon, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Jackson was always reminding Woozi that he was older. He never failed to impress Woozi with with what a big kid he was. So why was he crying for his daddy and wearing a diaper?(Not related to any of my other Woozi/Yoongi works, but could be read as a companion.)





	Not-So-Big-Kid Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I took the day off from work to post this today. Woops. As always, English isn't my first language so there are going to be some errors and I apologize for that.
> 
> Let me know if you guys like Caregiver!Namjoon and little!Jackson. I really like the idea of these two in this setting and if you do too i'll include them in some more of my Yoongi/Woozi works or I might even write them some things of their own!
> 
> -A

“It’s today! It’s today! It’s today!” 

The halls of the Bangtan dorms filled with the cheerful screams of Woozi’s chanting as he made his way from the bedroom he shared with Jin and Yoongi to the kitchen where the tired BTS members sat around sipping on coffee to keep themselves awake. Once he entered the kitchen he was swept off his feet by J-Hope who pressed kisses into the little’s belly making shrieks of giggles fill the room.

“What’s today, sweetheart?” Yoongi, Woozi’s Appa, asked as he took his baby from J-Hope’s grasp and into his own lap.

“It’s Jackson day!” 

Jackson Wang was Namjoon’s little, but Jackson was far from little. No, Jackson was a _big kid_. Jackson was allowed to stay up past when Woozi had to go to bed and he didn’t have to have anyone feed him like Woozi did. He was allowed to watch movies that Woozi wasn’t allowed to watch and he could play the video games with TaeTae that Woozi was too little to understand. 

Jackson was amazing!

Namjoon chuckled behind his coffee cup and ran a hand through his messy bedhead. “So it is.” he said, glancing down at his watch to see how much time he had before he had to head over to go GOT7 dorms. Shit! He was late! Namjoon quickly downed the rest of his coffee and ran to his room to get dressed.

“Appa?” Woozi questioned, turning his attention back to Yoongi after watching Namjoon run out of the kitchen like there were ants in his pants. “When Jackson gets here can we play out in the garden?”

“Sure, baby.” 

Woozi’s face fell as soon as he got approval. Jackson probably wouldn’t want to play on the playground out in the garden. Jackson was _way_ too cool for something as babyish as swings. 

Jackson didn’t even have to use a sippy cup like Woozi did. Jackson could drink out of a cup all by himself. Sometimes Joon even let Jackson drink out of a _glass_. Man, Jackson was so awesome.

“Maybe Jackson won’t want too.” Woozi shyly muttered, playing with Yoongi’s long fingers. 

“Then Appa will play outside with you.”

Woozi didn’t want to hurt his Appa’s feelings, but he wasn’t as cool as Jackson. 

******

“They’re here! They’re here!”

Woozi unstuck his nose from the window and leapt off the couch that he’d been perched on. He bolted toward the front door and bounced on his toes as he waited for Jackson to come strolling into the dorms. Jackson would always ruffle his hair and throw him a “Hey, kid.” before going into the kitchen to get himself a snack. Kid! Not baby. Kid! 

Also, Jackson could get his _own_ snack! How cool was that? 

The front door opened and Woozi could instantly tell that something was _seriously_ wrong. Jackson, cool big kid Jackson, was being _carried_. 

Woozi’s face fell in horror and he could feel his Appa’s hands on his shoulders moving him out of the way so Joon could bring the not-so-big big kid into the living room. 

“Let’s give Jackie some space.” Appa whispered into Woozi’s ear taking the boy by the hand and leading him through toward the kitchen. 

Jackie? Who the hell was Jackie? 

“Jackson!” Woozi corrected.

Appa just smiled.

Woozi watched from the kitchen as Namjoon shrugged off his coat and tossed it to the side. He watched Namjoon squat down to Jackson’s level and push back the boys black bangs with more gentleness than Woozi had seen anyone use with an actual baby. He could see Joon’s lips moving, but was too far away to hear anything that Joon was saying.

Woozi watched as Joon stood up from his spot and turned away from Jackson. A shrill shriek left the older little’s lips and it made Woozi jump. 

Jackson was outright crying with his arms stretched out for Joon. 

Woozi rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was actually seeing. 

Jackson _never_ cried. 

Namjoon quickly turned on his heel and bent back down in front of Jackson. Woozi noticed they were now joined by Jin who was crouched down to an equal level and looking at Jackson with the softest expression.

What the heck was going on?

Woozi tucked his legs underneath him on the kitchen chair and leaned forward just a bit to get a better view. He saw Jin get up and leave the living room and watched as Joon kept stroking Jackson’s hair. His eyes widened as he watched Jackson’s thumb slip into his mouth. Jackson _never_ sucked his thumb! He was way too big to do something so babyish!

Jin was back now and Woozi took note of the items that he had in his hand. It caused his face to scrunch up as he wondered what the heck the three men would needs wipes and talc powder for. Jin was also carrying a tube of something that Woozi couldn’t quite make out and something with a pretty cool print of aliens and ufo’s on it. 

Joon was sat talking to Jackson with that same soft expression, but Jackson refused to look up at him. He still had his thumb in his mouth, his finger hooked over his nose, and his eyes were glued firmly on his lap. Woozi watched as Jin and Joon shared a look and watched as Joon’s face turned into a pained expression as he pulled Jackson off the couch and too his feet, much against Jacksons will, if the shrieking was any indication. 

Woozi was thankful for the shrieking because it covered up the loud gasp that fell from his lips as the large, dark, wet spot on the front of Jackson's jeans came into his vision. 

Jackson, big kid Jackson, _peed his pants_.

Even Woozi didn’t pee in his pants!

“Woozi!”

Woozi almost fell off his chair as his Appa’s sharp voice scolded him. Appa’s strong hands came to his waist to steady him and sit back down on his bottom properly. 

“It’s not nice to spy.” Yoongi scolded.

Woozi’s cheek flushed and he muttered a soft apology when he looked back up he could see that Yoongi was shaking a bottle. “Appa?” he questioned as his eyes went to the babyish item. Woozi didn’t take bottles. Why would Appa have a bottle?

“Eat your snack, Wooz.” Yoongi sighed, making his way out to the living room. Woozi took the opportunity to spy on the events in the living room once more before the door could shut behind his Appa. He was sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head with as wide as he opened them at the scene before him; Jackson was wearing a _diaper._

Quickly scrambling off his chair Woozi rushed to peak out a tiny crack in the door before it shut. His Appa and all his Uncle’s were now crowded around Jackson, worry etched on their faces. Jackson was curled up on Joon’s lap and Joon was rubbing soft circles on the tape panel of the diaper in attempt to sooth the boys embarrassment of everyone seeing him in the babyish garment. Woozi recognized the diaper as the cool alien printed item Jin had been carrying moments before.

Pushing the door open a little further, Woozi strained his ears to hear what the men in the room were talking about. He could now see that Jin was sat beside the two boys on the couch holding the bottle that his Appa had made only seconds ago in Jackson’s mouth.

“It’s a really bad rash.” Woozi heard Jimin say, watching Jimin peak up from his spot in between Jackson’s thighs. “How long did you say he was in those wet clothes?” 

Jimin was always looking at this skin thing or that skin thing for them since Jimin knew tons about skin care so it wasn’t that strange to Woozi, honestly. What was strange was that they were talking about a rash that was caused by Jackson peeing himself. 

“His pants were wet when I picked him up outside his dorm. I don’t know how long he’d been sitting in it.” Joon explained and Woozi winced at the pain in his Uncle’s voice.

“What did you put on it?” Jimin asked and Woozi watched as Jin passed the tube that he couldn’t recognized earlier toward Jimin. 

“This diaper rash cream and some powder.” Jin said, making Woozi’s eyes go wide once again. 

“The cream is good, but the powder is just going to make his rash worse. Go put him in the bath and wash that all off of him. I wouldn’t use soap, just your hand and warm water. Then put the cream back on him. I’d keep the diaper off for as long as you can so the air can get to his rash.” Jimin stood back up and wiped his hands on a wipe that was offered to him by J-hope. “If you really think he needs the diaper I’d put it on as loose as possible and just work on getting the rash on his thighs cleared up.”

Woozi watched as Joon pulled Jackson into his embrace and stood up with the clingy boy.

What the hell was going on?

**  
Appa had made him sit on a blanket on the floor in front of the television while they all tended to Jackson in the bathroom. Woozi couldn’t even spy on what was happening since Appa had so eloquently threatened to ‘turn his ass black and blue’ if he even thought about stepping one toe off of the blanket. Appa had never threatened something so harsh and with as stressed out as everyone seemed Woozi wouldn’t put it past anyone to actually snap on him.

In a small stroke of luck, however, it seemed Woozi could do some spying from his square prison. Thanks to Jackson’s ear splitting wailing the Bangtan members had to shout everything to each other and every now and then someone would run through the living room with a bottle or a stuffie or a glass of Soju--Woozi was pretty sure that the liquor was not for Jackson.

“You okay, little one?” he heard J-Hope absently call out to him as he walked into the kitchen without waiting for Woozi’s reply. 

Okay. Rude.

What did Woozi have to do to get some attention around here?

Pee himself?

Woozi hummed curiously to himself and closed his eyes, concentrating, before ultimately scrunching up his nose. No way was he going to do that! 

The next best thing was to throw a tantrum so he sucked in a deep breath and let out the loudest scream he could, “APPA!” 

When Yoongi, Jungkook, Tae, and J-Hope all came running toward him with a look of concern he considered it a job well done. 

“Baby?” Yoongi screamed back, eyes wide as he advanced on Woozi and scooped the little into his arms. “What’s wrong? What happened? What hurts?” Yoongi panicked, jostling Woozi all around to look for some kind of injury. 

All of the sudden attention on him was very scary and Woozi felt the tears well in his eyes at overwhelmed he was. Well. This wasn’t a part of the plan. But hey. He had their attention now and he was going with it.

 

Woozi chose to crawl into Yoongi’s lap rather than actually reply and hook himself around his Appa like a koala. He took his usual position of tucking his face into Yoongi’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at all the eyes on him. 

“Hmm. I think someone was just a jealous little boy, Hyung.” Kookie replied, pushing a pacifier past Woozi’s lips to stop him from sucking on Yoongi’s neck. The boy didn’t even realize what he was doing, was probably just trying to self soothe, but the moans that Yoongi was so desperately trying to bite back did not coincide with their non sexual lifestyle. 

 

Yoongi, who definitely was not amused at his little boys manipulation, let out a sigh and peeled Woozi off his lap. He steadied himself for another round of screams and tears but they never came. Woozi chose to glare angrily at him instead. 

“Be mad all you want.” Yoongi’s smirked as he put enough distance between the two of them that Woozi couldn’t touch him. “Appa doesn’t like to reward little boys who lie.”

Woozi huffed at the accusations. 

“Are you a big boy who uses his words or are you a little baby? Because if you want to be a baby we’ve got some things around here that can help you with that.”

It took Woozi a few minutes to realize that Yoongi meant the diapers. He let out a growl in response. _No fucking way._

“Then stop throwing your fit and ask for what you want.”

Woozi opened and closed his mouth a few times, finding it difficult to get the words out. He let out a distressed whine instead and made grabby hands toward Yoongi, begging his Appa to go easy on him just this once. He wasn’t shocked when Yoongi ignored his request and stepped back even further. Asking for what he needed was always one of Woozi’s biggest struggles; How silly was he to think that Appa was just going to let that go?

It took a few more rounds of whines and tears until Woozi was able to get the word, “attention” out. The second that the last syllable left his lips Yoongi had him scooped up and was nuzzling his cheek against Woozi’s.

“Good boy.” Yoongi whispered out. “That was so hard, I know.”

“Maybe you should stay out here with him, Hyung.” Kook suggested, watching Woozi cry into Yoongi’s shoulder due to how exhausting his task had been. “He looks absolutely wrecked and you’re the only one who can get him down for a nap. The rest of us can take care of Jackson.”

**  
Woozi woke up from his much needed nap to the sounds of obnoxious singing coming from the television. He rolled over with a groan and was about to pull his covers back over his head when a flash of black hair caught his attention. _Jackson._

He quickly climbed off the couch and crawled toward Jackson with wide eyes. “What happened to you?” Woozi gasped out. 

Jackson looked up at him and cocked his head to side. 

“You… _cried_. And you had Joonie carry you! And you peed your pants! You wore a diaper!” 

Jackson gurgled at him. Legitimately fucking gurgled. 

“And...you're...still wearing the diaper.” Woozi said slowly as the realization hit him. His shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh, “you have no idea what I’m saying, do you?” he asked, sounding defeated. 

Jackson just giggled, handing him one of the soft blocks he was playing with and pointed toward to tiny tower he’d been working on while Woozi took his nap. Woozi let out a sigh and placed it on the tower, causing it to tumble over. He held his breath, watching Jackson with wide eyes, bracing himself for the screaming to start. Thankfully, they never did. Instead, Jackson let out a shriek of giggles and handed him another block looking at him expectantly. 

Woozi built tower after tower and Jackson giggled as he got to knock each one down. He clapped his hands together and handed Woozi the block to start all over again. He had just started to stack a block on top of his base when Namjoon strolled in and took a seat next to Jackson, pushing the boy to lay down and tugging down his sweat pants without a word.

“What are you doing?” Woozi asked

“Checking to see if Jackie needs a change.” Namjoon smiled as he tucked his finger in the elastic band of the leg hole of Jackson’s diaper and pulled it back just enough that he could peek inside. Woozi knew that Jackson would be completely mortified had he been in the right state of mind. 

“All dry!” Joon cooed, ticking Jackson’s sculpted stomach. “Dada’s big boy!” He pulled Jackson up to his feet and led the boy by the hand, “C’mon! Let’s go try to use the big boy potty!”

 

Woozi watched as they left the room with a frown on his face. He didn’t think there was anything that exciting about not peeing in your pants. Woozi peed in the toilet all the time and his Appa didn’t congratulate him like that. 

He sighed and swiped the tower down himself.

Alone again.

**  
Woozi watched in confusion as his Appa sat next to him with two plates of noodles while Jin took his seat next to Namjoon, bottle in hand, pulling Jackson into his lap. 

Jin always fed _him_ at dinner. 

“Open.” Yoongi huffed out, shoving the chopsticks full of noodles past Woozi’s lips. The metal tip hit his front tooth and he let out a displeased whine at this harsh treatment. Yoongi responded by holding up another serving of noodles and Woozi clamped his lips shut tight.

“C’mon, Woozi.” Yoongi growled. “Appa is tired. Finish this up so you can get a bath and go to bed.”

Woozi whined once more and vigorously shook his head from side to side. He didn’t want Appa to feed him! Appa didn’t do it right! He didn’t make the airplane noises or tickle Woozi’s tummy after each bite. He didn’t coo at him or tell him what a good boy he was for eating. He didn’t wipe his mouth and call him a messy baby because even though Woozi _hated_ when Uncle Jin did that he still _expected_ it.

He opened his mouth to tell Appa just this when Yoongi pushed the noodles passed his lips once more. 

**RUDE**

Appa was playing dirty!

Woozi cried out over the cruel injustice and puckered his lips, fully ready to spit out the offering of food, when his Appa let out the most terrifying growl Woozi had ever heard. 

“You eat it or you go to bed with an empty belly and a sore bottom.”

Woozi didn’t mean to swallow the noodles. Even after the threat --that he had no doubt Appa was sure to make good on-- he had every intention of spitting those noodles right in his Appa’s face. However, his body betrayed him and he gulped in fear of said threat thus forcing the noodles down his throat as well. Appa’s lips curled into a smirk and Woozi could do nothing but glare. Appa thought he won and that was worse than any punishment ever.

*** ***

“Into the bath, my messy baby!” Jin cooed, lifting Woozi from the dinner table and onto his hip. 

No, no. This wasn’t right. Appa _always_ gave him his bath and put him to bed.

What was going on with this day?

Everything was upside down and spun all around and Woozi’s head _hurt._

Woozi turned in Jin’s grasp and reached out for his Appa with a series of whines, but Appa was already walking out of the kitchen with _Jackson_ in his arms.

Woozi could feel it bubbling in the pit of his tummy and he whined as it traveled up into his throat then it came out of his mouth; he shrieked for his Appa, throwing himself full force at the doorway he just walked out of. Woozi felt Jin’s grip tighten around him in efforts not to drop him but it only made him struggle more.

“Oh my my.” Jin cooed, rubbing circles on Woozi’s back. “What a cranky little boy.” 

His shrieking was soon silenced by the cool rubber of his pacifier being shoved into his mouth which instinctively closed around it. He gave it a few soothing sucks but spit it right back out pulling back to glare defiantly at Jin who only chuckled and patted his bottom. 

Woozi could hear the sounds of running water as they reached the bathroom and couldn’t help but break out into a smile as he came face to face with Hobi who was filling the bath with bubbles. “Bo-Bi!” he cried out, throwing himself toward the man who caught him just before he could smack his face on the edge of the tub. 

“Woozi!” Jin huffed, letting go of the little’s waist once he was sure Hobi had a grip on him. “You can’t just fling yourself all around.

Woozi ignored him and cuddled against J-hopes chest.

“Bo-bi give Woozi bath!” Woozi demanded.

“Sorry, love. I’ve got to run to the dance studio. Uncle Jin’s gonna stay with you.”

The whining that was bubbling up in his chest was silenced by Jin roughly pulling his shirt over his head causing Woozi to glare up at him.

The treatment he had received today was not up to his standards. 

He decided that he was going to make a very loud complaint at 4AM. One that would last into the afternoon, maybe. He could scream for that long if he took enough breaks.

J-hope helped him out of his pants and set him into the warm tub of bubbles before kissing his head and throwing both boys a goodbye over his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get you washed up!” Jin cheered, grabbing the washcloth and wetting it in the water. Woozi watched, with horror in his eyes, as Jin poured soap onto the fabric. Appa _never_ used a washcloth on him. Appa always used the loofah. 

Woozi let out a shriek as Jin brought the washcloth up to his chest and started to rub circles onto his skin. He tried to wiggle away but a firm hand on his back and the fact that he was stuck in the tub didn’t get him very far.

“Woozi.” Jin warned. “If you’re difficult for bathtime than Uncle Joon isn’t going to read you your bedtime book.”

 _Well_ Woozi thought to himself. His body relaxing for the first time all day at promise of one consistency. _At least one thing is normal today._ Namjoon always read him and Jackson a book before bed.

Woozi tried to be good for his bath even if Jin used the washcloth instead of the loofah and even if he didn’t give Woozi any bath toys like Appa did for them to create stories together. He didn’t put a hand over Woozi’s eyes, like Appa did, to shield them from the shampoo and water. Jin didn’t warm his bath towel up in the dryer before he got out like Appa did and he definitely didn’t give Woozi any cuddles after drying him off like Appa would have. In fact, Appa would _never_ have scrubbed his body dry so harshly. 

He held Jin’s hand tightly as the elder led them toward Namjoon’s room. The thumb of his free hand was stuck in his mouth with his pointer finger hooked over his nose. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion from the confusing day, but when they entered the room and he saw his Appa bent over a giggling Jackson, peppering kisses on the boys sculpted tummy before bringing the front of the diaper between Jackson’s legs, Woozi lost it.

He threw himself down onto the floor and wailed. 

He was so done with this day. He was done with Jackson being weird. He was done with everything being upside down and turned all around. He was exhausted! He wanted Appa to place kisses on _his_ tummy! He wanted Appa to rub lotion on _his_ skin and coo about what a good baby _he_ was as Appa tucked _him_ into a sleeper. He wanted Appa to feed _him_ a bottle and rock _him_ to sleep and terribly sing lullabies to _him_ horribly off key. Not Jackson!

“Someone's cranky.” He heard a voice crack through his tantrum and felt himself being scooped into muscular arms. 

Jungkook.

Woozi instantly melted against the firm chest and inhaled the scent of the man, feeling calmer in the strong arms. His eyelids sealed themselves shut and he could feel Jungkook shift his hold so that someone (Tae, he assumed, if scent was anything to go by.) could slip an oversized shirt over his head. He instantly tucked his head back into Jungkook's neck and could just barely make out Kook’s mutter of “jealous brat.” as the rumbling of his fond chuckle lulled Woozi into sleep.

**  
“Namjoon!” 

Eight heads snapped up from around the breakfast table as Jackson came storming into the kitchen, his eyes full of heated anger as he scanned the table for his caregiver. When their eyes locked Woozi felt a shudder go through his body at the feral gaze in Jackson’s eyes.

The fact that Jackson was only wearing a shirt that barely cover his obviously wet diaper did nothing to lessen the intimidating burn of his anger.

“Jackie-” Namjoon started, hands raised in front of him.

“A DIAPER?!” 

Woozi figured Jackson must not be that mad if he was still wearing the thing.

He had started to point that out, but Yoongi slapped a hand over his mouth half way through his sentence and pulled him into his lap for safety. 

“You slipped so far!” Namjoon tried to explain, getting up from his chair and running to hide behind jin. “It seemed like the only log-”

“Did I say I wanted to wear a diaper?” Jackson growled out, lunging around Jin to try to get to Joon.

“Actually.” Woozi interjected, playing with his Appa’s fingers as he spoke in the most casual tone he could manage. “You didn’t really say much of anything. You just gurgled and spit everywhere.”

Woozi felt a sharp sting to his thigh as Yoongi quietly hushed him. Although the movement in Yoongi’s belly let Woozi know he was laughing. 

The look Jackson threw his way made Woozi shrink into his Appa’s hold

******

**A Week later**

Jackson was being _bossy!_

They were out in the garden playing superheros. Well, Woozi was trying to play, but Jackson kept telling him that everything he was doing was wrong! He also said that Woozi couldn’t have water powers _and_ fire powers and honestly that’s when Woozi had reached his final straw.

“Hey.” He said casually, making Jackson look up at the break in their game.

Woozi smirked, “Remember when you had to wear a diaper?”

“Remember when I pushed your face in the dirt and made you eat mud?” Jackson bit back.

Wooz gulped at the threat. Yup, Jackson was still a big kid.


End file.
